Minimally invasive surgical tools, such as endoscopic and laparoscopic devices, provide access to areas or work sites within a mammalian body while minimizing patient trauma. These devices allow physicians to perform a variety of diagnostic and therapeutic tasks at a desired work site within the body by controlling the device from outside the body. In an exemplary procedure using such a device, the device is inserted into the body through a natural orifice or an incision, and positioned with its distal end proximate the work site. Surgical or diagnostic tools may then be delivered to the work site through the inserted device and controlled from outside the body to perform the desired task. While this task is performed, care must taken to prevent inadvertent movement of the endoscopic device and its associated tools. The current disclosure relates to an endoscopic device with a braking assembly to prevent inadvertent movement of the device within the body.